Unexpected Love
by TammyDevil666
Summary: William is a young Prince from 1880. He gets sucked into a portal one night and ends up in the present where he meets Buffy. They soon find themselves with a love that neither of them were expecting.
1. Prologue

I got this idea after watching "Kate and Leopold" a little while ago. It's not exactly like the movie though. I just thought it would be cute to write a Spuffy story based on that movie. I know that the chapters are kinda short, but that's what I do. This is only the prologue though so it's allowed to be short. Although other ones are really short, too. I try to make them longer, but it just doesn't work out. I find a good place to end a chapter and I end it. Some may be shorter than others. The story in general is not very long because I really didn't have a lot of ideas. Well, I hope ya'll like it anyway. Don't forget to read and review to let me know how I'm doing.

Prologue

_London, England 1880_

William Covington was getting dressed for the big event later that night. His mother was throwing another ball for him so he could finally select a bride. William hated these formal events and he didn't think he was ready for marriage, but his mother insisted and he just wanted her to be happy. She was ill and has been in a depression since his father passed a few weeks ago. He was an only child which meant that it was his time to become King, but in order for that to happen he had to marry a wealthy, royal woman. William sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't care about being King and he certainly didn't care about the royal women of London. They were all snobs and only cared about riches. William was looking for more than that. He wanted to find love. He ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair and went to look for his mother. He found her in her bedroom and went to join her. She looked up at him when he walked in and a huge smile graced her lips. "Oh, William. You look wonderful." She said as she embraced him and William hugged her back. He put a smile on his face when she pulled away.

"Thank you, mother. How are you feeling today?" She sighed as he helped her back to bed.

"I'll be alright. Some days are better than others." She said as she gave her son a smile. She caressed his cheek. "You are so grown up, William. You will make some woman very happy one day." William grabbed his mother's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I really hope I can make you proud, mother." Anne smiled as a coughing fit took over her body. He handed her a glass of water and she took a sip when she calmed down. She gave him another smile.

"I am proud, William. I just don't want you to be alone." William agreed and left her room so she could get some rest. He needed some fresh air as he left the palace. He mounted his horse and rode toward the lake which was his favorite spot. He got off of the horse when he reached his destination and tied her to a nearby tree. He walked closer to the water and bent down to pick up a rock. He threw it in the water and sighed as he looked up at the sky. He didn't know what he was going to do when he suddenly felt strong wind which seemed to come out of nowhere. He looked behind him and what he saw shocked him. There looked to be a large window opening that the wind was coming from. William believed it could have been a portal that he once read about, but that couldn't be possible. The wind got stronger as the portal grew bigger and he tried to move away from it, but it was no use. The wind was too strong and William was soon pulled into the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Sunnydale, California 2004_

William flew out of the portal and landed hard on the ground. The portal closed once he was through and he looked around at his new surroundings. It looked like he was in a cemetery, but he didn't recognize the place. He didn't see the lake anywhere. He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. Hey, you okay?" William looked up at the voice to see a dark haired man standing there and he was confused by the man's ensemble. He then realized that he must have somehow ended up in America from the clothes and the other man's accent. He let the man help him up as he dusted himself off.

"Where am I?" William asked and the man raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have amnesia or something? You're in Sunnydale. I seriously was only messing around, man. I had no idea a portal would actually open. My name's Xander by the way. Where did you come from?" William tried to process everything he was saying.

"I'm from London. I was by the lake when your portal opened. Do you have any idea of what you were messing with?" The other man shrugged.

"I just found that spell book at the library. I had no idea there were real spells in there. Sorry you came a long way, but at least you got a free vacation out of it. What's with your clothes anyway?" William looked down at himself and didn't know what was wrong with what he was wearing. He looked back up at the man.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes. What are you wearing? Does everyone in America dress like that?" Xander looked at his clothes and didn't know what was wrong either. He then realized that the mysterious stranger's clothes looked old fashioned.

"Wait, what year are you from?" He asked and William raised his eyebrows at the odd question.

"I am from 1880, why do you ask?" He explained and this time Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, man. You're from the past? I really screwed up here. I mean I should have known with your outfit and all." William wondered what he meant and feared the answer to his next question.

"What year is this?" He asked and Xander took a deep breath before he answered.

"It's 2004, looks like you really came a long way." William didn't have a response for that as he fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William woke up to find himself on a couch. He looked around and saw that he was in someone's house. He rubbed his eyes when Xander came over to him. "Good, you're awake. It wasn't easy carrying you here. What's your name anyway?" He said as he handed William a glass of water. He took it and drank it all down.

"My name is William. What happened?" He asked.

"You kinda passed out." William thought back to what happened and then stood up.

"We are in the year 2004? This cannot be happening. How do I get back?" Xander sighed.

"That's what I don't know. I've read the book over and I'm not sure how to open another portal to send you back. I'll find it though, it's probably in another book or something. I'm sure I'll have you home in no time, but until then I guess you should stay here. It would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone about where you're from. They probably wouldn't believe it. I have to get you to blend in somehow." Xander stated as he looked at William. "First, we have to do something about your clothes. No one around here dresses like that. You can wear something of mine until we do some shopping." William looked back at his clothes when Xander went upstairs. He came back down and handed William the clothes he picked out. "These might be a little big on you, but it's good enough for now." He said as he showed William to the bathroom. William came out a few minutes later wearing a baggy shirt and jeans. Xander smiled at him. "That's much better." He was about to say something else when he heard the front door open.

"Xander, you here?" He heard a girl say.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." William finally looked up after fussing with his clothes when he saw a vision walk into the living room. She was petite and had long, blonde hair. William has never seen anything so beautiful. She smiled at Xander.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked when she noticed William there.

"Just hanging out. I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is William." He said and William gave her a shy smile. Xander then turned his attention on William. "This is my sister, Buffy." Buffy smiled at him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand for him to shake. He just took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied as he let her hand go and Buffy blushed a little.

"You sure are polite. Are you really one of Xander's friends?" Xander laughed.

"You're just hilarious. We were kinda in the middle of something, Buffy. Don't you have some homework to do?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I can take the hint." She stated as she looked back at William. "It was really nice to meet you." She said as she headed upstairs. William watched her go and then turned back to Xander.

"She is very lovely." He said and Xander rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch. Sorry, but that's all we have." William nodded and wasn't really listening to what Xander was saying. His thoughts were on the enchanting girl upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William was tossing and turning later that night. It was impossible to get comfortable on a couch. He sat up because he couldn't sleep. He then heard someone come down the stairs and realized it was Buffy. She was wearing an adorable nightie. She was trying to be quiet until she saw that he wasn't asleep. "Hey, I thought you would be sleeping." She said and he shook his head.

"I couldn't get comfortable." Buffy nodded and sat down next to him. He felt nervous, but tried not to show it.

"I know the feeling. I can't sleep right now either. You're from England, right?" William nodded and couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yeah, I can tell from the accent." She was quiet after that and William decided to speak up.

"You both live here by yourselves?" Buffy looked saddened as she nodded.

"Yeah, our mom died last year. Xander then decided to just get a job and gave up on college so he could look after me. I'm still in high school. We have another sister, but she's living with our dad in Los Angeles. We don't get to see her much." William felt for this young girl.

"I'm terribly sorry, pet. I lost my father recently and I don't think my mother will be around much longer. I am hoping to go back home soon. She needs me." He explained and Buffy nodded again.

"Are all British guys like you?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"I mean are they all really nice and proper. I was told they were all snobs." William smiled.

"Yes, well a lot of them are. I'm not like that." Buffy returned his smile.

"I can tell." Buffy reached over him and grabbed the remote. "You can always watch TV if you can't sleep. That's what I do." She said as she handed him the remote. He took it from her and just stared at it like he had no idea what it was. She then pressed the power button for him and he watched as the TV came to life. He looked at it with a surprised expression on his face.

"This is quite astonishing." He said as he moved closer to the TV.

"You don't get out a lot, do you?" William realized his error and moved back to the couch.

"We don't really have any of this back home." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I guess not. Well, you just push that same button to turn it off. I should probably head back to bed now. I have school tomorrow." She said with a grimace as she got up and went back upstairs.William watched her go and then turned back to the TV. He could learn to like this generation.


	5. Chapter 4

That's the second time I put Spike instead of William. Thanks for pointing that out to me. You think I would have caught that after reading it over a few times, but I guess not. Well, I fixed it now. I'm just not used to having William in stories, so I knew I would probably put Spike a few times without noticing it. Anyway, I also wanted to say that William won't be going to school with them. Buffy is the only one in school and William is older. He already graduated from college, so I won't be mean by making him go back to high school. He won't really be there that long anyway. This story is really not that long, but I hope ya'll like what I do. Thanks for the reviews so far!

Chapter 4

Xander walked downstairs the next morning to find William engrossed in the TV. He looked up at him when he walked in. "This is a marvelous invention." He said and Xander laughed.

"Yeah, that it is. I took off work today so I could get you some new stuff. You wanna come with? It might do you some good to get out of the house." William nodded as he stood up and walked over to Xander. "Did you see my sister leave for school this morning?" William nodded again.

"Yes, I believe she left an hour ago." Xander sighed.

"That means she was late again. She really has to stop making a habit of that. Buffy's not exactly a fan of school, but who can blame her." He explained.

"I always enjoyed it." William said.

"Yeah, I bet you did. So, you still at school back in your time?" Xander asked and William shook his head.

"I graduated from Oxford." Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Oxford, that's pretty impressive. What do you do in England?" William decided to tell him the truth.

"I was about to pick a bride so I can become King before I was sent here." Xander looked surprised again.

"You were gonna be a King? So, you're like royalty or something?" William nodded.

"My father passed recently and it is now my responsibility." Xander smiled.

"That is so cool! It would also explain the outfit you were wearing." William smiled also when he thought of something else.

"Xander, may I ask you a question?" Xander nodded.

"That depends on what it is." William took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if your sister was by any chance courting anyone?" William asked.

"Courting? If you mean dating then no, she isn't." William smiled at that and Xander could tell what he was thinking. "I don't think that's a good idea. First of all, there's something you need to know about Buffy. She doesn't trust anyone, especially of the male variety. She's been hurt too many times and has a hard time letting anyone in. Let's not forget that you're not even from around here." William took in what he was saying and nodded. Xander patted William on the back. "Let's get you some new clothes." He said as he walked out of the house, William following behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy walked into her house exhausted from a tiring day of school. She put her bag down on the floor and walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw William standing there with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He smiled also as he walked closer to her. "These are for you." She took the flowers from him.

"Thank you, William. This is very sweet." She went into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water before joining him back in the living room. "You didn't have to get me roses." William nodded.

"I wanted to do something nice for you. To show you that some men are worth trusting." Buffy nodded in understanding as she sat on the couch.

"I see you've talked to Xander." William sat down next to her. She looked at him before she spoke again. "I have this problem with guys. They sometimes tend to go away. First was my dad and then three others after him. So, I figured that something was wrong with me and that I should just give up on the whole dating thing." William felt for her as he caressed her cheek. She looked into his eyes.

"You are definitely not the problem, Buffy. You are a very beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you." Buffy blushed as she turned away from his intense stare, but he wasn't finished. "Everyone deserves to be loved. That is the one thing I have always wanted. You deserve that, too. Tell me something, pet. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Buffy thought about it as she looked back at him.

"No, I never did." William nodded as he cupped her cheek.

"I never did either, until now." He whispered as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Buffy hesitated a little before she started to kiss him back. He then pulled away when they both needed to breathe and moved away from her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Buffy felt a little hurt.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess I'm not that great of a kisser either." William turned back to her and knew what she was thinking.

"You were amazing, Buffy. That's not it; I shouldn't have done that without your permission." Buffy smiled at him and felt a little relieved.

"You really are different. You don't have to ask for my permission." She said as she moved closer to him. "You can feel free to do that whenever you want." William returned her smile.

"I will keep that in mind." He said as he started to kiss her again. They spent the rest of their time talking and getting to know each other. Buffy was telling him about her previous boyfriends.

"So, Parker dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him. I swear that's all guys are after these days. If a girl doesn't put out they figure that she's not even worth it. I guess you can kinda guess that I'm a virgin, but that's really nothing to be ashamed of. I mean I am only 18-years-old. I have plenty of time for that." William agreed.

"Yes, you shouldn't rush into that. Your first time should be special and it should be with someone you really love." Buffy nodded and decided that she wanted to know more about him.

"So, are you a virgin?" She asked and William nodded even though the conversation was making him a bit uncomfortable. He was just happy that she was opening up to him.

"Yes, I am." Buffy seemed a little surprised.

"Really? How old are you again?" William smiled at her.

"I am 26, but I'm one that believes in waiting for marriage." Buffy smiled at him also.

"I believe in that, too." She replied.

"That works out nicely then." Buffy agreed as she let out a yawn. "Are you tired?" He asked and she nodded.

"Just a bit. I can't believe we talked for this long. I really liked it though. It's been a while since I've been with a guy that just wanted to talk." William agreed.

"Yes, I enjoyed it also. You should get some rest now, love. We can talk more tomorrow." Buffy nodded as she stood up. She placed a kiss on William's cheek and gave him a smile before she went upstairs. He watched her go and touched the spot where she kissed him. William was falling hard for this woman and he didn't think he would be able to stop.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week went by and Xander still couldn't figure out a way to send William back. He got to his destination and took a deep breath before he knocked on the apartment door. He didn't want to tell anyone about William, but he realized he didn't have a choice and really hoped they would be able to help him. Xander smiled when the familiar red head opened the door. "Hey, Willow. You got a second?" Willow nodded and let him into the apartment, closing the door once he was inside. He saw that Willow's girlfriend, Tara was there and he gave her a smile also.

"So, what's up?" Willow asked him and he then explained to her everything that happened. Willow was surprised when he was finished. "He's from the year 1880? Xander, how can you mess with spells like that? They can be dangerous." She stated.

"How did I know it was gonna work? I was just messing around. You know me, Will. I never believe in that stuff like you do." Willow sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Well, maybe you should have. Where is he now?" She asked.

"He's at the house with Buffy. They've gotten kinda close since he's been here." Willow raised her eyebrows.

"How close?" She wondered.

"A little too close." He mumbled and Willow heard him.

"Xander, you have to tell Buffy the truth." Xander knew she would say that.

"Do I really have to? I mean I don't see why she has to know at all." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Because it's obvious that she's falling for him. Have you known Buffy to ever really fall for a guy, Xander? I mean really." Xander shook his head and Willow wasn't finished. "That's because she never lets anyone in. What happened the last few times she actually let a guy in?" Xander's eyes grew big when he realized what Willow was implying.

"They left her." He replied quietly and Willow nodded.

"Exactly, which is what is going to happen when we figure out how to send William back. You shouldn't have let them get so close." Xander sighed.

"I talked to William and told him it wasn't a good idea, he obviously didn't listen." Willow crossed her arms over her chest.

"You should have talked to Buffy. You should have told her the truth from the start. Tara and I will do some research and try to find a way to send him back, but you need to tell Buffy the truth. If you don't I will." Xander knew he was beat as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell her. That won't be an easy conversation though." Willow nodded also as Xander left the apartment. Tara walked over to Willow and put her arms around her.

"She'll be okay." She said like she knew what Willow was thinking.

"I hope so; I just can't help feeling bad for her. I mean she finally finds a decent guy and he isn't even from this generation." Tara nodded.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, sweetie. Maybe they were meant to find each other. Just like I was meant to find you." Willow smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know you're right, but it just doesn't seem fair." Willow replied sadly as Tara continued to hold her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It really is beautiful here." William said as he stared out at the ocean.

"You really like water, don't you?" Buffy asked as she watched him and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, ever since I was a boy." He reached his hand out to her and she took it as he pulled her closer. "This last week has been the best of my life, Buffy. I never knew I could feel this way." He said as he touched her cheek and she looked into his eyes.

"I know what you mean." He moved closer and kissed her on the lips and she didn't hesitate as she kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his head on hers.

"Effulgent," he whispered and Buffy smiled at him.

"Is that even a word?" He returned her smile.

"It describes you perfectly, my love." Buffy blushed as he kissed her again. They got back to the house about an hour later to find Xander in the living room and he looked a little distressed.

"Hey, who died?" Buffy said jokingly when she saw the look on Xander's face and he didn't even crack a smile which then made her worried. "Oh my god, who died?" She asked suddenly wondering and Xander gave her a small smile so she wouldn't worry so much.

"It's nothing like that, Buff. I need to talk to you. Would you mind, William?" Xander asked and William nodded.

"Right, of course." He replied as he grabbed Buffy's hand and gave it a kiss before he left them alone to talk. Buffy smiled when he left and then grew serious as she looked at her brother.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Xander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's something I have to tell you about William. He isn't who you think he is." Buffy was already confused.

"What do you mean?" Xander decided to start from the beginning.

"It all started when I found this book at the library..." He started to say when Buffy cut him off.

"You were at the library? You know where the library is?" Xander rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point right now. What I'm trying to say is that this book I found was a spell book. I just got it for the hell of it because I thought it looked cool and it's not like I really believed the spells in it would work. Well, I decided to try one about a week ago. I somehow opened a portal and I sucked William through. He's not from around here and when I say that I mean he's really not from around here. He's from 1880, Buffy." He finished and couldn't tell what she was thinking when she suddenly started to laugh. She stopped when she realized that Xander wasn't laughing.

"You're serious?" Xander nodded.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I've been trying to find a way to send him back all week. I just came back from Willow's hoping that she could help because I suck at this stuff. I shouldn't have messed with it in the first place. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, Buffy. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but when I saw how close you and William were getting I knew I had to tell you." Buffy took everything he said in and then nodded. Xander noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I guess I should have figured it out. I mean no guy could possibly be that sweet and be real. Not in this time anyway." Xander was really regretting his actions when he saw how upset his sister was.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I wish I never found that book. I wish I never brought him here." Buffy looked up at Xander when he said that.

"No, don't wish that. I'm really glad you brought him here, Xander. I'm glad I got the chance to meet him even if it was for only a short while. William opened up my eyes a little. He made me realize that not all guys are evil. That there are some out there that are worth trusting. I see that now." Xander was surprised at how grown up Buffy seemed.

"If it was up to me you know I would let him stay here, but he has responsibilities in his time. He was about to become King before I brought him here." He explained.

"He's going to be a King?" She asked and Xander nodded.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Buffy was even more surprised.

"Wow, I can't believe he would have ever been interested in me." Xander smiled as he put his arm around Buffy.

"You're better than you think you are. If royalty can see it, then anyone can." Buffy smiled as she thought about what Xander said and everything she just found out. Her smile then faded when she thought about William. She would have to have a talk with him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy found William sitting on the steps outside. He looked up at her and was concerned at the look on her face. She gave him a small smile as she sat down next to him. "Is everything alright?" He asked and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Xander told me the truth about you. That you're from the past." William nodded in understanding.

"I had a feeling he would. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how." Buffy nodded also and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You have to go back. Xander asked a friend of ours to help and if anyone can find a way to send you back it's her." William shook his head.

"I don't want to go back, not anymore. I want to stay here with you." He said as he grabbed her hand and tears were falling down her face now.

"You can't stay here just for me, William. You have responsibilities like you told me. You have to be there for your mother. Trust me when I tell you that you'll want to savor every moment you have with her. You never know when she won't be there anymore. I know about you being a King. You can't give that up." William knew that what she said was right, but he didn't think he would be able to let her go. He then thought of something.

"You can come with me. We can marry and you can be my Queen and rule with me. I can't love any of those other women, Buffy. They don't compare to you." Buffy gave his hand a squeeze.

"You know I can't go with you. I don't belong there, William. I'm still in high school and I have plans to go to college. I would never be able to rule with you. That kind of life just isn't me. I know you can find happiness. You deserve it. I know you'll find someone to love that will be there with you through everything." William looked at her with tears of his own in his eyes.

"I love you." He told her and she hugged him to her as he cried.

"I love you, too. That will never change." She kissed the top of his head as he continued to cry softly against her chest. Buffy looked up when she noticed that they weren't alone. She saw Willow and Tara standing there. Willow gave Buffy a smile, but inside her heart was breaking for her.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" She asked and Buffy shook her head.

"No, did you find anything?" Willow nodded.

"Yeah, we found a way." Buffy nodded also as more tears fell down her cheeks. She hugged William closer to her.

"We'll find each other again, my love. No matter what happens." She whispered in his ear as she continued to hold him, afraid to let go.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you saying all I had to do was read the same spell backwards?" Xander asked and Willow nodded.

"Yeah, if you knew more about spells you would have known that. This is why you should never mess with what you don't understand." She explained.

"Alright, I get it. No more spells, I'm done with this stuff." Willow nodded again as she walked into the living room and found Buffy and William cuddled together on the couch. Willow didn't want to disturb them, but she knew it was time.

"We're ready guys." Buffy looked up at her friend and then at William. She took his hand in hers as they both stood up. "We have to do it in the same place where Xander opened the first portal." They all then headed to the cemetery and Xander showed them the spot where William came through. Willow and Tara said the spell together and the portal opened a few seconds later. They moved out of the way except for Buffy and William. They looked at each other one more time before William enveloped her in a hug. He kissed her hair and whispered words of love in her ear. Buffy tried to keep the tears from falling, but it was a losing battle. William pulled away to look at her face. He wiped her tears away and gave her one last kiss on the lips. He rested his head on hers when he broke out of the kiss.

"I will never stop loving you." He said to her and Buffy nodded.

"I won't either. Good luck with everything." William brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her one more time before he pulled away and walked over to the portal. He realized it wasn't as strong as the first one. He looked at Buffy one more time before he took a deep breath and walked into the portal. It closed once he was inside and Buffy then couldn't be strong anymore as she fell down and buried her head in her hands as sobs took over her body. Xander again felt guilty as he kneeled down next to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry. Willow and Tara just watched the display, both of their hearts breaking for Buffy. They were like that for what felt like forever when they all finally left the cemetery. Willow and Tara both hugged Buffy and then headed back to their apartment. Xander and Buffy walked into their house, neither knowing what to say. Xander didn't know how to make his sister feel better. He blamed himself for her pain and knew that she would probably end up hating him for it. She was about to head upstairs when she turned back to look at him. Xander was sure that she would yell at him when she suddenly hugged him. Xander was confused as he hugged her back. They were both quiet when Buffy decided to break the silence. "Thank you for bringing him into my life." She whispered and Xander was surprised again.

"Don't mention it." Was all he could think of to say when she then pulled away from him. She gave him a small smile and went upstairs. Xander watched her go and hoped that she would be okay.

_London, England 1880_

William found himself back at the lake and he saw that his horse was still tied to the same tree. He realized that a lot of time didn't seem to pass there. He looked at the lake one more time before he mounted his horse and headed back to the palace. He walked inside and went to his mother's room to find that she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he watched her and turned around only to bump into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I did not see you there." The servant girl said as she bowed her head. William smiled at her.

"It's quite alright. It was my fault. You don't have to bow." The girl then looked up at him and William's breath caught in his throat. She reminded him so much of Buffy. With her long, blonde hair and green eyes. He wondered why he never noticed her before. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her out of nowhere and the girl seemed surprised.

"I...I have more work to do." He gave her another smile.

"You can take an hour out of your busy schedule, can't you?" The girl returned his smile.

"I suppose I can. Thank you, sir." William waved his hand in the air.

"Please, call me William. What was your name again?" He asked her.

"My name is Elizabeth." He then took her hand in his and gave it a soft kiss.

"That is a very beautiful name, love." She blushed and he kept her hand in his as they both walked out of the palace together.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_3 months later..._

Buffy was walking the streets of Sunnydale by herself at night. Xander had his girlfriend over and she didn't want to be in the house. She wanted some time alone. Months later and William was still all she thought about. She tried to be happy and show her friends and brother that she was fine, but she wasn't very convincing. She sighed when she got to her destination and looked out at the ocean. She then felt the tears flow down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was in her own little world that she didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard the voice. "Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" Buffy forgot to breathe when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned around and was face to face with a very attractive man in a long, leather duster and bleach blonde hair. She would know that face anywhere.

"William?" She wondered and the man raised his eyebrows.

"No one's called me that in a long time. How did you know my name was William?" Buffy broke out of her reverie when he spoke. She realized that he must have been a descendent of William and also realized that she probably seemed crazy to him right now.

"I'm sorry; you just look like someone I used to know. His name was William, too." He nodded and accepted her answer.

"Right, well I actually go by Spike now. What's your name, love?" Buffy gave him a smile.

"Buffy," she replied and he smiled back.

"What kinda name is Buffy?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, like Spike is so classy." Spike gave her another smile. He liked this girl already.

"Would you care to get a cup of coffee with me? Don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight anyway." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They were both at the Espresso Pump about an hour later and Buffy was laughing at something Spike said. He waited until she calmed down before he spoke again.

"So, why were you at the ocean at this time of night?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Guess I just needed to get out and I've always loved it there." Spike smiled at her.

"So have I. That's why I was going there tonight when I saw you crying. What was that about anyway, pet. Boyfriend trouble?" Buffy looked away from his gaze for a moment.

"Something like that." She replied.

"Well, whoever let you go was a bloody idiot." Buffy looked back at him and saw how serious he was. She gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you," she commented and he smiled back at her.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked and she nodded as they both walked out of the Espresso Pump. They found themselves standing in front of Buffy's house a half an hour later.

"Thanks for walking me home. You really didn't have to." She told him and he shrugged.

"I don't like ladies walking home alone at night. You never know what kinda nasties are lurking about." Buffy felt touched that he seemed worried about her when they just met. She could definitely see William in him. He then suddenly looked nervous as he thought about what to say. He finally found his voice after a few seconds. "I don't usually do this, but would you like to go out with me some time? You just seem like someone I would like to get to know better." Buffy smiled at him and took a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and wrote down her number. She handed it to him.

"Yeah, give me a call." Spike looked at the paper and then smiled at her.

"I'll do that. It was nice to meet you, Buffy." He stated as he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it before he let it go. He gave her one more smile before he walked away. She watched him go and smiled also. Buffy now knew that William wasn't gone. She really hoped he would call.

The End

Told ya'll the story was really short. I was so out of ideas for this and I didn't even really know how to end it. Well, hope it was good enough. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. All of your comments were appreciated!


End file.
